melissaandjoeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Longo
Joseph "Joe" Longo was a Commodity Trade Advisor (ie. commodities broker) and recently promoted Vice President of Scanlon Financial, a company owned and headed by Mel's brother-in-law, Lewis Scanlon. When the company was revealed to be ponzi scheme, Joe was absolved of criminal charges but he lost his reputation and trading license due to negligence and selling unregistered securities and was subsequently sued for an undisclosed amount of money. Bankrupt, unemployed and recently served with divorce papers from his trophy wife, Joe crosses paths with high-powered local politican and career woman, Mel Burke. Realizing she is struggling with her new found responsibility as legal guardian to her troubled teenaged niece and nephew and having no other job prospects himself, Joe convinces her to hire him on as a 'manny' in a desperate bid for employment and a place to live. At first, it takes some time for everyone to get acclimated to this new arrangement, but for a former white collar worker and business man, Joe shows a remarkable aptitude for domestic management. He is highly organized, surprisingly handy around the house, and not to mention, an amazing cook. In addition, his no nonsense attitude and strong moral fiber seem to be exactly what the kids need to balance Mel's more laid-back parenting style. Before long, Joe ends up moving into Mel's basement (and later, after the renovations, the room above the garage) and carving out his place in this odd new family unit. 'Personality' Compared to his bubbly, high-energy and somewhat impulsive employer, Joe is much more tightly wound. After spending years in corporate management, it's only natural that Joe would demonstrate a speciality in implementing structure and efficiency. A hard worker, Joe is extremely well-organized and self-disciplined and as a result has acquired a large array of impressive skills and talents, such as ballroom dancing, cooking and speaking Japanese. In many ways, Joe seems to be a jack-of-all trades and a near-master at all. Unfortunately, he knows it too. Indeed, Joe sometimes demonstrates bit of an ego-streak. He can be smug and self-congratulating (he loves to gloat) and also quite vain too. He puts a lot of work into his body, doing 500 pushups every morning in addition to running and weight-training on his breaks. Appearances mean a lot to him and he can be shallow, especially when it comes to women. He frequently dates very hot, good-looking girls with questionable intelligence and/or sanity and doesn't seem to see that as much of a problem. Even though he is fond of Lennox and Ryder and he's grateful to Mel for taking him in, Joe makes it no secret that he finds this new lifestyle a bit demeaning given his previous job and level of education. Most of all, he seems to resent the fact that he now has a boss and insists on being considered 'freelance.' (He also hates the word 'nanny,' preferring 'domestic manager' instead). He is eager to get back on his feet and on top of the financial world again. Relationships Mel There seems to be a faint mutual attraction between the to of them though they deny it, especially Mel. They seem very at ease with each other even to the point of Mel having Joey clean and organize her closet for her. Gallery imagesCAMW6L6H.jpg imagesCA2TAY54.jpg References Category:Main Characters